Sapphire Gems
by Psyciandra
Summary: Ash now 17, has begun a new journey with his friends, hopefully filled with new & exciting pkmn. When a fateful battle with Team Rocket reveals an unusual pkmn, they'll be sure to find out.


Sapphire Gems

**

* * *

**

**(Me talking and/or Translating what the Pokemon say) **

'**Thinking' **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon, but I do own this Story and any new Characters.**

Chapter One The Blue Flame

-

Ash was now 17. He had grown into quite the trainer. He was now on the road to a new town, a new place, hopefully filled with new adventures and new pokemon. Accompanying him as always were his trusty friends, Misty, Brock, and of course, Pikachu. Together they had left the home of Pallet Town to begin a new journey…

It was a new day. The sky was blue and the water was crystal. The sun was warm but the breeze was cool and gentle. Everything was perfect, or so it seemed. As Ash and his friends relaxed in the shade under the tree, things were peaceful. The comforting silence only broken from the pokemon at play and the occasional Pidgey flying by.

"Isn't this nice guys?" asked Ash. "Pi pi pikachu" agreed Pikachu, who was lying beside him, a small breeze blowing by. As another breeze crept along, Pikachu's ears twitched and he opened his eyes. "What's wrong Pikachu?" asked Ash as he got up and looked at his pokemon friend. "Pi pi pi" (I don't know) he said then got up and walked over to the bushes on the far side.

Suddenly, a cage of some sort appeared out of nowhere and grabbed pikachu. "Pikachu!" yelled Ash as he, Brock and Misty got up from where they were and looked as a giant machine with 4 long arms crawled out, and mechanical laughter was heard.

"Prepare for trouble, we got a bite"

"Make it double, we're in utter delight"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unit all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Team Rocket!" said Ash, Brock, and Misty in unison. "What are you doing here?" said Ash. "We're here to pick up your pikachu, and grab all of your other pokemon while we're at it!" replied Jessie. "And now that we got your precious Pikachu, we can move on to all your other pokemon!" added James.

"Oh great, now what? Our Pokemon have been battling all week, they'd be too tired to win another battle" said Brock. "They'll just have to, I have to get pikachu back" said Ash as he reached behind for a pokeball. He frowned at Team Rocket as he sent out his chosen pokemon. "Go Pidgeot!" A bird like pokemon appeared from the ball. "Go Seviper!" said Jessie. "Go Cacnea!" said James. "Pidgeot, use Wing Attack!" commanded Ash. "Get in there Seviper! Poison Tail attack!" said Jessie. "You too Cacnea, Pin Missile Attack!"

Pidgeot flew high into the air and circled the group as both of Seviper and Canea's attacks missed. Then it dived down at high speed, hitting Seviper with a sharp attack. "Cacnea, Poison Sting!" Pidgeot turned around, but it was too late, it let out a cry as it was showered with the poisonous needles. "Pidgeot!" yelled Ash as he saw his fried go down. He growled at Team Rocket before recalling his pet. "Let me try… go Onix!" said Brock. A giant rock, snake-like creature appeared. "Onix, Wrap attack!" The giant snake wrapped its tail around Cacnea, squeezing it tightly, slowly reducing its HP. "Damnit" mumbled James. "Don't worry, I got it all under control" said Meowth as he clicked a button and the machine they were in shot several water bombs at Onix. Onix let out a cry and let go of Cacnea in his attempt to get away. "Nice work Meowth" praised Jessie. "Its all in the charms" he replied. "Now Cacnea, Absorb!" said James. Cacnea obeyed and absorbed the rest of Onix's HP. "No, Onix!" said Brock. "This isn't looking good," said Misty.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Ash; abruptly distracted from the battle that was taking place. "Hear what?" asked Misty. "Huh?" said Meowth, confused by the strange turn of events. "There it is again," said Ash as he looked in the direction the noise was coming from. It was getting louder, a high-pitched whine. Suddenly something black jumped out of the bushes and in front of Ash, facing Team Rocket.

It was a Rapidash, but unlike other Rapidash's, this one was completely black. Its hooves were a dark sapphire, it eyes were a dark navy, and its mane and tail were a mixed of light and dark blue. (A/N: Where it is usually "yellow" its now "light blue" and where it is usually "red" its now "dark blue") It didn't move an inch; just stood there, staring at Team Rocket as if it was daring them to attack.

"It's a Rapidash," said Meowth softly in awe. "Yeah, a very rare Rapidash" agreed James. "The Boss would love to have a pokemon as rare as that," added Jessie as they all laughed. "Go Seviper!" "Go Cacnea!" The 2 pokemon dashed forward in attack. As they were about to hit the Rapidash, it disappeared. "Huh? Where'd it go?" asked Meowth. But he wasn't the only one looking for it. Ash, Brock and Misty were all looking for the special creature. "There!" said Misty as she pointed to the black shaped figure to the right, behind Team Rocket.

As they turned around, its eyes flashed and a little glow formed at the tip of its horn. The same high-pitched whine was heard, as it reared up onto its hind legs. Stomping back down onto the ground hard, a fierce dark blue beam was fired from the creature's horn, right at Team Rocket. A loud bang was heard as the beam came into contact with Team Rocket.

"We're blasting off again!"

"Wow…" said Ash a few minutes later. Everyone was still standing where they were previously, still trying to take in all that had happened. "Pika!" "Pikachu!" laughed Ash as his friend jumped into his arms, happy to be back and out of harms way again. Ash then looked over the to the black Rapidash. "Thank you for helping us" he said. The Rapidash bowed its head slightly, then turned around, and disappeared once again into the bushes.

"Where'd that Rapidash come from?" Brock asked no one in particular. "I don't know…" replied Ash. "…But I hope to get to battle it someday"

-

So, what did you think of my first attempt at a pokemon fic? R+R and lemme know!

_**Psy**_


End file.
